The Story of Flan
by DrDark7
Summary: This is Flan's story about his past, his adventures and all the encounters he had. Rated T for little language Disclaimer: I don't own all Tokyo Mew Mew stuff, I do however own Flan.
1. Flan's Bio

**Name**: Flan

**Height**: 6 ft

**Appearance**: red hair, silver slit eyes, red shirt,grey vest, red and grey shorts, grey boots and grey arm and leg wraps.

**Personality**: Like Kisshu except more openly and freely on his emotions and feelings.

**Weapons**: Regenerating claws.

**Now that you know what he can do, next up is his backstory.**


	2. Flan's Backstory

Flan had once had a perfect life on his planet. He had a mother and father and they took good care of Flan while he was a child.

But one day, the accident had occurred on his planet. Earthquakes appeared all over the place, plants dying out and the sky turning dark.

Flan's parents barely survive the horrors but got into a coma and was put into protection and care from medicals. Flan was really upset to see it happened to see his parents like this.

After that, a few months later, he was put into military academy where he was training along with the others that were put into training. While training, he befriended an alien named Kisshu who they had first encounter in their first battle with each other and since then Flan and Kisshu became best friends along with Pie and Tart who also attended military.

When it was time for graduation, Kisshu, Pie and Tart were the ones to go to Earth and claim it for their people. Flan however did not make it but he wasn't upset about it so he wished the three good luck and then left.

However, during one point, one of the councillors called for Flan and told him that he must go to Earth as backup just in case. Flan was both shocked and excited. Finally he get to see Kish, Pie and Tart.

With that he was brought down to the Earth to where his adventure would soon begin.

**That was his backstory, next chapter will be the reunion and encountering the Mews. See ya next chapter**


	3. Flan's Reunion

After finally arriving on the planet called Earth, Flan took the time to take in his surroundings. What he saw was a lush green forest and lots of trees that contained some apples.

Though Flan did not know what it was, he decided to explore this place some more. So he floated to one of the trees, took an apple down and headed off to find his friends.

While exploring, and taking a few bites out of the apple, he heard some strange noises coming out of the forest followed by the sound of screams. Thinking he had found them, Flan headed off towards the source of the sounds.

When he got there, he found Kisshu watching from afar and right far away from him, he recognised the appearance of a chimera animal. There was also a pink haired girl as well and she was fighting against the chimera animal.

Within 3 minutes the chimera animal was defeated and the pink haired girl was no longer pink haired but now a red haired girl. Flan and Kisshu were watching in amusement but Flan could tell by the look in his friends eyes there was more to that.

Flan and Kisshu decided that they would send another one tomorrow so they took a break in the forest that Flan appeared. Flan wanted to know where Pai and Tart were. Kisshu said that they were only be back up just in case. Flan barely knew what it meant but didn't question it as he took a bite of his apple.

Kisshu and Flan said their goodbyes as Kisshu teleported back to his dimension but Flan decided to set up camp in the forest since he took a liking into it. So with that he rested on of the branches of a tree and let the sleep takeover him.

**Well Flan has reunited with Kisshu and encountered their enemy. What will happen when Flan finds out there's more than one? Find out on the next chapter**


	4. Flan's Enemies

Tomorrow came as Flan started to wake up, he yawned, rubbed his eyes and decided to get something to eat before summoning the chimera animal. So he grabbed two apples from the tree and started to eat them. For quite some time he found apples quite enjoyable to have.

After finishing his apples, he decided to go find Kisshu so that they can get to work into making a new chimera animal. So with that said, Flan got of from his branch and started fly out of the forest.

After coming out of the forest, he stepped out to find himself surrounded by buildings and streets. From high above, he looked down and saw people, shops and other stuff. Though he didn't get what all of this was, he didn't have the time to do discovery, he had to find Kisshu. So he continued flying of until he found him seating on a tree next to a pink looking building.

Flan went to Kisshu and asked him what this building was. He told him that this was some kind of secret hideout made by their enemy. Though Flan didn't knew what that meant, he put that aside that and asked Kisshu when they were gonna summon another chimera animal. Kisshu said right away and the two headed to find the perfect spot to do it.

After awhile they got the right animal and a good spot to summon the chimera animal. Kisshu took a step back, throw a glowing sphere at the animal and yelled out FUSION. That those words, a bright light came out and out came a chimera animal. It was big and monstrous and Kisshu smirked at the creation while Flan stood there amazed at the creation.

After that, they heard voices and decided to hide in the distance so they can see who would find their creation. It was the red haired girl only this time she wasn't alone, there was also a girl with blue hair. When they saw the chimera animal they called at their little devices and transformed into their different forms. Kisshu and Flan watched in amusement as out came the pink haired and still blue haired girls.

The two did battle with the chimera animal and after a little while managed to defeat it. The two returned to normal and headed back to their little pink hideout.

Kisshu and Flan came out of hiding and analyse the situation. They were dealing with some girls with unique powers. Kisshu looking excited to this while Flan was concerned with the mission in hand. Kisshu told him not to worry too much and have him get some rest for the next day. Flan agreed and headed back to his little home.

Flan arrived at his little camp, grabbed an apple and starting eating. When he finished with it, he yawned floated to his branch, laid back and started to fall asleep thinking about the next day.

**Well now that Flan know who his enemies are what will he do now? Find out in the next chapter**


End file.
